Beerus
|Gender = Male |Race = Cat |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = Beerus' temple |Occupation = God of Destruction |FamConnect = Champa (Unknown relation) Whis (attendant''Chōzenshū 1, 2013 & martial arts master) Oracle Fish (pet) Supreme Kai of Time (acquaintance)Dragon Ball: Xenoverse}} '''Beerus' (ビルス), also known as the God of Destruction Beerus (破壊神ビルス), is an antagonist introduced in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and in the Battle of Gods Saga in Dragon Ball Super. A powerful, confident, and downright obsessive hothead, he is the God of Destruction within the Seventh Universe and, as such, his occupation is to maintain balance by destroying planets. Beerus is shown to have a very long sleeping period, as thirty nine years was considered a nap and sleeping an extra fifteen years was considered over sleeping. Overview Creation and concept Akira Toriyama's inspiration for the design came from an old Cornish Rex cat living with him (like Toriyama's previous cat was the inspiration for Korin). After the cat became seriously ill, the vet declared it did not have much longer to live, but the cat miraculously recovered and the vet joked that it might be some kind of demon. Beerus' physical design also takes some inspiration from Ancient Egyptian deities,"Please Tell Us, Akira Toriyama-sensei!!" Q&A, Weekly Shōnen Jump, March 11, 2013 notably Seth and Sekhmet. Seth is a humanoid with a jackal-like head who is the god of desert, storms, darkness, evil, strength, winds, war, conflict and chaos in ancient Egyptian culture. Sekhmet is a humanoid with a lioness head who is the Egyptian Goddess of fire, vengeance, healing medicine, and she carried out divine punishment, such as destroying things, and sending out plagues. In addition to sharing the same position as Sekhmet, Beerus is a felid like her. Appearance Beerus is a thin, purple cat-like humanoid, with large pointed ears, similar to Cornish Rex and sphynx cats. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as his mentor Whis. Personality Beerus is powerful, yet playful too (like most cats). His similarities to cat-like behavior also display in his love for long sleep sessions, and in the methods he grooms himself. Similarly to many cats, he likes to display dominance, and will claim whatever he desires to have without much consideration for how it will affect others. He is also a gourmet, and his temple is stocked with fish and other sorts of food.[https://twitter.com/tatami0193 "【敵について】 ビルスとウイスの"2人"で確定。そして2人とも、強くてグルメらしい。 ビルスについて。長い年月眠りにつき、目覚めた数年間は惑星を破壊する。新しい惑星を創るためには破壊が必要らしい。 ウイスについて。ビルスに付き添っている以外は謎。詳細はイヨク編集長がひた隠しした。" - Twitter, December 2012] While he is a fearsome god, his cat-like gestures and his variety of facial expressions separate him from the more malevolent antagonists in the series.V-Jump #5, 2013 However, Beerus is hotheaded and somewhat selfish, and can become easily angered over trivial matters, such as being beaten in a game of Hide-and-Seek, being served greasy food, or being denied pudding. He is also confident in his superior power, not without cause, as he proved to be the strongest opponent ever fought by the Z-Fighters at the time. Despite his extreme power and role as God of Destruction, Beerus is surprisingly well-mannered and polite, and can be quite sociable and friendly when in a good mood; he uses exclusively polite pronouns, from the gentle-polite-masculine boku to refer to himself (much like Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Babidi in the series) instead of the coarse-masculine ore (every other main adult-male in the series), and kimi (affectionately-polite form of "My Good Sir/Good Madame") to refer to everyone. Beerus doesn't like it when he doesn't get the respect he deserves as a god. He's also comically abusive towards his servants. When Oracle Fish forgot the name of Beerus' ultimate adversary, he suggests to Whis to cut his feedings to three times a day to two times a day. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse after pretending to be controlled by Demigra's Dark Magic, Beerus noted he would enjoy destroying Demigra because he "seems like an evil guy", and also out of revenge, considering Demigra's attempt to control him blasphemous that deserved punishment. Beerus also enjoys fighting strong opponents, as he looks forward to Goku, Vegeta and the Future Warrior becoming stronger. He also encourages the Future Warrior to see if they have a skill that can defeat him. Biography Background Out of the many gods in the universe, Beerus is the most feared.V-Jump #2, 2013 He is feared even by the Kais and the Supreme Kais. As a God of Destruction, he is tasked with maintaining balance in the universe."A god who governs destruction, maintaining the world's balance. Once his wrath is incurred, he will destroy nearby planets and life, and is a being feared even by Kaios and Kaioshins." - Beerus' character summary Beerus is the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe, and his administrative zone includes planet Earth. He slumbers for several years to several decades straight, and he destroys planets in his administrative zone during the few years when he is awake. This is because destruction is required in order to create new planets, but he does not act on the Supreme Kais' orders; the God of Destruction destroys according to his own judgment. Also, because he is quite capricious, Beerus destroys even important planets without a second thought. When he finds it bothersome, he lets someone else act as an agent of destruction. While he is awake, tense days for the Supreme Kais continue, as nobody knows how many planets will be sacrificed. Having existed for hundreds of millions of years, at some point in time Beerus was trained in martial arts by Whis. Once every 1,000 years, the Supreme Kais and the Gods of Destruction go to each other's realms and hold a coordination meeting. During one of these meetings held 75 Million Before Age, they got into an argument over some trifling situation, and the short-tempered Beerus sealed Old Kai away inside the Z Sword, as it would not have been proper for him to destroy the Sacred World of the Kais itself.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 Once, he stopped by the Time Nest and met the Supreme Kai of Time. Another day, he stopped by King Kai's planet, which was larger at the time. He and King Kai played hide-and-seek (or a car-racing video game depending on the version),"''Dragon Ball'' Q&A 7", Dragon Ball Full Color, Saiyan Saga volume 3, February 4, 2013 and Beerus lost, so the planet was destroyed by the peeved God of Destruction. King Kai then took a large leftover fragment, whittled it down to a sphere, and built a road on it so that he could have fun driving there. This became King Kai's current planet. In "Showdown on King Kai's Planet! Goku vs. God of Destruction Beerus", Beerus says that he made his planet smaller because he didn't like the food. One time when Beerus woke up, he sneezed and blew up of two of his world's Suns, causing Whis to re-do time preventing him from doing it again. At some point in time Beerus met Frieza. The two got along fairly well as they both enjoyed destroying things. However one time Frieza got carried away and caused Beerus to get angry, with Beerus fighting Frieza and easily defeating the tyrant.Volume F guidebook, 2015 Beerus also claims that he once went to Earth, and dinosaurs took a rude attitude toward him, so he wiped them out.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Special Edition, 2014 Another day, King Vegeta treated Beerus and Whis to a feast in his palace on Planet Vegeta and Beerus used the Saiyan King as a footrest while he was eating. Prince Vegeta, who was just a child at that time, saw this and became upset, but remained silent. In "Don't Anger the God of Destruction! The Heart Pounding Birthday Party", seen in a flashback, Beerus was punishing King Vegeta because he gave him the second best pillow in the world but wanted the first which King Vegeta took. Before going to sleep, Beerus ordered Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta because they annoy him. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Post-Battle Aftermath Beerus has awoken from 39 years of slumber and in the anime is joined by Whis visiting a planet inhabited by hog-like humanoids. Beerus was mostly dissatisfied with the appearance of the food they presented him, but enjoyed the food's salty flavor, and thought the drink he tried was decent, so he decided to only destroy half the planet, something which he accomplished with a mere tap of his finger to the planet's surface. While waiting for dinosaur meat on his temple, Beerus tries to remember his dream of a warrior who he can't seem to remember. He gets impatient after waiting 2 minutes and 20 seconds, and goes to Whis on another planet, who had 40 seconds left, and encounters The leader, who wouldn't give up the dinosaur meat and transforms to combat Beerus. Beerus effortlessly blocks the leader's punches with one finger and dodges all of its blasts. The leader shoots a fire ball at Beerus but Beerus catches and throws it back at him. While Leader is unconscious, Beerus decides the dinosaur meat wasn't going to be as good as he thought and destroys the planet with a small ki ball. As he and Whis were watching the planet's destruction, Beerus sees a silhouette of the warrior from his dream and starts to remember the name of the powerful warrior who could entertain him endlessly. Beerus thinks he remembers the name and tells Whis the name was Super Saiyan God but isn't sure of it. Whis has never heard of Super Saiyan God and suggests to return to their planet to eat and try to remember in the process. In the manga events transpire slightly differently, instead of being shown visiting multiple planets Beerus instead goes to one planet, which has insectoid natives. When Beerus is having his meal on the planet he finds that the drink they have given him is poisoned - though this does nothing to the god - the insectoids then attempt to attack Beerus with their crossbows, but he easily destroys the entire planet with a finger beam. As they are floating in space watching the planet's destruction Beerus notes that one of the dishes he had "Soup Yasi Jinkot" remined him of a prophetic dream he had of the "Super Saiyan God", and so he and whis head back to Beerus' temple so he can try and remember better. Battle of Gods Saga On the way back to his temple, Beerus continues to remember the name of the figure and starts to want something sweet for thinking so long. Whis has something special for the two on the way back in the fridge. After traveling so long, Beerus starts to question Whis' speed but is reminded that Whis is the fastest in the universe. Once they arrive, Beerus summons the Oracle Fish to remember the warrior of his dream. Oracle Fish seems to not remember and was threatened by Beerus to remember or she will get fed two times instead of three. After hearing this, the Oracle Fish remembered and called it Super Saiyan God, which confirms Beerus' dream. Beerus was told by Whis that the Super Saiyan God doesn't exist and wonders if the Saiyans knew but he remembered he told Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta because the Saiyans made him mad. While taking a bath, Whis tells Beerus that a few Saiyans survived the genocide, all living on Earth. He also mentions that Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan known as Goku who could go Super Saiyan. Beerus seeks to find Goku, who currently is training on King Kai's planet to confront him about the Super Saiyan God transformation. Beerus and Whis make their way to King Kai's planet, taking 26 minutes, as they have planned to eat grilled salmon on the way there. Mentioned by Old Kai, since Beerus' awakening, he's destroyed eight and one-half of the universes' planets. On his way to King Kai's world, Beerus is displeased by the food Whis packed for him, saying that the food he was eating, he was tired of even though he had it once 160 years before when he destroyed Planet Monser. He was told by Whis to finish his food because they'd arrive of King Kai's planet in 10 minutes. After that time, he arrived on King Kai's planet, striking fear into King Kai. When Beerus meets Goku, he questions whether or not he is the Super Saiyan God from his dream. Goku immediately challenges him to a sparring match, but is unable to land a single hit on the god of destruction. Beerus than counters by flicking Goku in the forehead, then immediately knocks him down with a pressure-point jab in the shoulder. He then teleports with Whis to find Vegeta at Bulma's birthday party. Movie appearances ;Battle of Gods Thirty-nine years before the events of the movie, the Oracle Fish said to the God of Destruction that a strong opponent would appear before him, known as a Super Saiyan God. During the events of the film in Age 778, alarm bombs explode, but Beerus still does not wake up. Whis tells him to get up and he says he will sing with a microphone if Beerus keeps sleeping. Since Whis is terrible at singing, Beerus eventually awakens from his long slumber and takes a bath. At his early feast, Beerus asks Whis whether the galactic overlord Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta during his nap, saying the Saiyans and Frieza were very evil and King Vegeta was stingy. Despite the fact that Planet Vegeta was destroyed two years before Beerus went to sleep, he was unaware of it until he was informed of it by Whis. Whis then tells Beerus that Frieza was defeated by "a Saiyan known as Goku or Kakarot," and uses his scepter like a projector to show the past battle between Goku and Frieza on Namek. Next, Beerus touches an egg and destroys it. When Whis explains about Super Saiyans and some Saiyans including Prince Vegeta living on Earth, Beerus recalls his dream about him fighting with the Super Saiyan God and he then calls the Oracle Fish. The Oracle Fish does not remember it, but Beerus is convinced that it said so. Since he heard rumors that a Saiyan defeated Frieza, Beerus tracks down this warrior, Goku, on King Kai's planet. When he arrives on the planet, the God of Destruction complains that King Kai's planet is so small, but Whis reminds him that he is the reason it is so small for destroying it when getting mad after losing at hide-and-seek. Beerus questions Goku and King Kai about the Super Saiyan God. After the two saying that they've never heard of a Super Saiyan God, Beerus wanted to visit Earth to see if the others know of a Saiyan God. Goku then asks to challenge Beerus to a fight. Beerus accepts Goku's challenge and agrees not to destroy the planet if he got angry. Goku begins by demonstrating the various Super Saiyan forms he can achieve. Beerus blocks Super Saiyan 3 Goku's punch and flicks him on the head. Next, Beerus repeatedly blocks Goku's punch and defeats him with a Pressure Point Attack, making him unconscious and reverting him back to his base form. Disappointed by the subsequent lack of challenge, Beerus departs in order to see if the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and the other Saiyans on Earth know more about the Super Saiyan God.12 He arrives at Capsule Corporation, where Bulma's birthday party is held. The Saiyan Prince Vegeta seems to have met Beerus before,V-Jump #3, 2013 and he musters all of his excitement and casts aside his pride to put the party's unannounced attendee in a good mood. Beerus easily acclimates himself to the festivities, and even politely apologizes to Bulma for being rude. When Beerus asks Mr. Buu for one or two of the custard puddings he has, Mr. Buu eats all of them, angering the God of Destruction,Cinecon Walker, March 2013 who decides to destroy the Earth. Mr. Buu is blasted away into a lake by a Kiai from the God of Destruction. Android 18, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo attempt to fight Beerus and the God of Destruction easily defeats them one after another with some chopsticks. While Beerus retrieves Buu back from the water, Gohan powers up and attacks Beerus only to have his head slammed into Buu's. Beerus also faces Gotenks and quickly defeats him as well. Vegeta decides to fight the God of Destruction on his own after the other Z Fighters have been defeated, but he is ultimately defeated. While Beerus is about to finish off Vegeta, Bulma walks up and scolds Beerus for ruining her birthday party, slapping him. The God of Destruction returns the favor right back and responds with a slap of his own, only his is much harder. Seeing his wife being beaten, Vegeta explodes in a fit of rage starts knocking Beerus around for a bit. Vegeta's anger gives him incredible power, but as soon as his rampage is over, Beerus is just fine and the Saiyan Prince once again accepts his and the planet's fate. Soon, Goku turns into a Super Saiyan God and faces Beerus again. They have a battle in space, right above planet Earth. The form gives Goku the power to resist Beerus, but he reverts to his regular Super Saiyan form due to the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Super Saiyan God power against Beerus. Beerus points out to Goku that Super Saiyan God's time limit ran out some time ago and that Goku did not notice because he was able to absorb Super Saiyan God power into his body while he was fighting. Beerus says that because of this, Goku did not greatly power down even after returning to normal. The two seem to be equally strong at some point, but Beerus eventually wins when he uses his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. Goku stops Beerus' energy sphere, barely holding it back, and the screen suddenly blacks out. Chi-Chi and Goku's friends appear in Goku's mind, then he briefly transforms to Super Saiyan God again and absorbs the energy ball. Goku gets exhausted, and Beerus wants Goku to say "I give up" and he says so. Beerus stops the fight and they talk for a while before going back to the ground. Beerus says that the Super Saiyan God was not that strong and the Oracle Fish's prediction was a little exaggerated. Beerus reveals that Whis is his martial arts master and stronger than him. He also says that there are twelve universes, and the one Goku and his friends know is just one of them, the Seventh Universe. Beerus is the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe, and each universe has its God of Destruction. On the ground, when Beerus prepares to destroy the planet, he blasts only a small rock and says he has already run out of power. Whis asks Goku if he would like to be the next God of Destruction after Beerus dies, but Goku turns him down. To the pleasant surprise of everyone present, Beerus sincerely apologizes to Bulma for wrecking her birthday party and slapping her. Bulma accepts his apology and invites him to her next birthday party, promising that he will get a whole swimming pool of pudding to enjoy. After making peace with and befriending the Z Fighters, Beerus and Whis return home. Beerus tells Whis that both Goku and Vegeta might become formidable foes before long. While they are eating sushi, Beerus tries some of the wasabi. However, the sheer spiciness of the wasabi turns his face red and drives him into a hysterical rampage, flying around at high speed and destroying planets around his temple in the process. Whis eventually flies in and knocks out Beerus in a single karate chop to the back of the neck. After waking up, Beerus is slightly annoyed at Whis for hitting him and says he'll destroy Earth if the sushi isn't good. Of course, Beerus enjoys the sushi and goes to sleep, only to be immediately interrupted when Whis reminds him he hasn't brushed his teeth yet. ;Resurrection ‘F’ During Resurrection ‘F’, Beerus is still trying to get his three years worth of sleep. However, Goku and Vegeta's training with Whis is very noisy and it makes it difficult for Beerus to sleep. Beerus walks toward where they were training and when he sneezes, he fires a ki blast toward Goku and Vegeta's direction, but it misses blowing up a planet near his temple. Beerus wonders why and how Goku and Vegeta are on his temple, and was told by Goku that Whis brought them to his temple because he couldn't sense their energy. Beerus also wants to know what food Whis was given so he could eat it. Later, Beerus is watching Whis, Vegeta, and Goku train while eating pizza, even though he was interrupting it. He and Whis later travels with Whis to Earth to watch the fight between Goku, Frieza, and later Vegeta. They only went to Earth is to eat the sundae Bulma had made for Whis. At one point, Frieza notices Beerus there, watching the fight and asks if he would intervene with his revenge. Beerus said he could do anything he wanted. Out of desperation, Frieza destroys the Earth and everyone on it. Beerus was shielded by Whis along with Goku, Krillin, Jaco, Bulma, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Master Roshi, and Gohan. Even though the Earth was blown up, Beerus knew that Frieza could possibly still be alive because his race can survive in a vacuum. Whis, giving Goku a second chance, does over time so that Goku could kill Frieza before he destroys the planet again. Power ;Manga and Anime Just before Beerus fights Goku, King Kai states to Goku that Beerus has enough power to send Goku flying to the furthest ends of the universe just by snorting at him. When Beerus fights against Goku on King Kai's planet, he is able to casually evade and/or block all of Goku's attacks even at Super Saiyan 3. When Beerus finally agreed to attack, a simple finger flick launched Goku across the entire planet as a display of his power. Likewise, a single outstretched finger was able to easily disperse Super Saiyan 3 Goku's Kamehameha. Beerus then instantly knocked Super Saiyan 3 Goku out with a pressure point to his shoulder (a chop to the neck in the manga adaption). After Goku was defeated, he stated that not even a fusion of himself and Vegeta would stand a chance against Beerus. When Beerus arrives at Bulma's birthday party he restrains Vegeta by simply looking at him (paralyzing his whole body). In a heavily suppressed level of power he easily defeats base Gotenks, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Android 18, Majin Buu twice, Gohan and Super Saiyan Vegeta. After defeating an angered Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, Beerus comments that it is the first time in a long while that he has fought at 10% of his full effort. The manga adaptataion plays out in a similar manner except he defeats Ultimate Gohan and Majin Buu with a kiai, and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks instead of base Gotenks, he also makes no mention of how much power he uses against Vegeta. Beerus is easily able to destroy planets, he once tapped his nail and half of the planet was completely destroyed. He also destroyed a planet completely by letting a tiny bit of energy drop from his finger onto its surface. It is stated by the Supreme Kais state that Beerus has enough power to destroy the entire universe if he was provoked enough, it is later stated by King Kai that Beerus is strong enough to destroy absolutely everything there is in the universe, as he's at a level "far beyond strong". Beerus is shown to also have immense speed, able to go from his temple to another planet located in another star system or galaxy in less than two minutes, making him able to cross great distances within space without Whis' help. ;Movies Beerus usually uses his power to destroy planets, but he is strong enough to destroy entire solar systems with ease (as said by Whis when describing Beerus' might when angered). At a greatly suppressed level of power, Beerus completely dominates Super Saiyan 3 Goku in battle, rendering him unconscious with just a light chop to the neck and leaving him barely breathing. Afterwards, Goku mentions that not even a Fusion of himself and Vegeta would be enough to take down Beerus. Still using only a tiny percentage of his true power, Beerus effortlessly defeats Good Buu, Android 18, Tien Shinhan, Super Namek, Piccolo, fully-powered Gohan and Super Saiyan Gotenks. He dominates Super Saiyan Vegeta as well (until Vegeta becomes enraged and lands several hits on Beerus, even making him spit out blood, though he emerges unharmed and defeats Vegeta with a single Pressure Point Attack). Against Goku's Super Saiyan God power, the two seemed evenly matched, but Beerus eventually wins. It is said by Whis that during the fight, Beerus used only 70% of his full power. Whis asserts in Resurrection ‘F’ that Goku and Vegeta were strong enough that if they were to fight Beerus together, they could potentially defeat him. Beerus also seems to be scared of having to fight a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, and as such has Whis refrain from mentioning to Vegeta that Beerus (like Frieza) wanted Planet Vegeta destroyed, suggesting that Vegeta (and by extension Goku) are on a level that in their Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan forms they could potentially defeat Beerus or at least give him a lot of trouble. Later in the film, Frieza in his Ultimate Evolution, showed signs of concern when he saw that Beerus was there. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks V-Jump notes that Beerus is without a doubt the strongest being in the history of Z''. However, this is disproven in ''Battle of Gods when Beerus reveals that his martial arts master, Whis, is stronger than him. Beerus' power as a God of Destruction is in another dimension altogether in comparison to the non-godly Z Fighters.. According to the series' original author Akira Toriyama, in terms of power, Goku as a Super Saiyan God would be a 6, Beerus would be a 10, and Whis would be a 15.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/battle-gods-animanga-akira-toriyama/ Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Anime Comics - "Akira Toriyama-sensei Godly Interview"] Akira Toriyama states in Dragon Ball Volume ‘F’ that Frieza is no match for Beerus no matter what he does. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Beerus can fire ''ki blasts strong enough to destroy planets, as shown in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Afterimage Strike' – One of Beerus' Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Divination' – Beerus' is said to occasionally have prophetic dreams, however it is noted by Whis that they are rarely accurate. *'Headshot' – A physical technique where Beerus knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. He uses this against Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their short confrontation on King Kai's planet. *'Kiai' – An invisible wave of ki that Beerus emits from his palm. Used against Mr. Buu. *'Beerus' Counterattack' – A counterattack where Beerus dodges the opponent's attack and delivers a hard chop from behind. Used against Android 18 on Earth. Named in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Pressure Point Attack' – Beerus uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this on Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their confrontation of King Kai's planet, using chopsticks on Piccolo, and later on Vegeta. *'Can You Keep Up?' – A rush attack where Beerus quickly moves in front of the opponent and delivers a series of kicks. Used against Ultimate Gohan, Mr. Buu, and Super Saiyan Vegeta on Earth. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. This technique shares its name with an equip-able Z-Soul in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' – A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. Beerus uses an energy sphere barrage technique similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. Used against Goku, as well as in the video game Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. **'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - An Energy Barrage technique used by Beerus as one of his Ultimate Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'God of Destruction's Wrath' – Beerus glows purple then fires multiple ki blasts from his aura in all directions. Used in Battle of Gods by Beerus during his battle with Goku in the Underground Lake and later named in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'God of Destruction's Rampage' - A rush technique used by Beerus as one of his Super skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Beerus attacks the opponent in succession while shrouded in a blue aura, which blocks attacks using stamina. *'Beerus' Judgement' – Beerus fires his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere and then follows up with his Wrath of the God of Destruction. **'God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere' – A huge energy sphere technique that resembles a yellow star. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku, while facing him above planet Earth. Named God of Destruction Super Energy sphere in Dragon Ball Heroes, and also used in Zenkai Battle Royale. It is called Sphere of Destruction in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Wrath of the God of Destruction' – A finger attack that is Beerus' super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku in the movie, in order to increase the size of his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. It is called God of Destruction's Anger in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Explosive Wave' – Beerus is able to use this technique in the arcade game Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. *'Sealing Spell' – Beerus sealed the Old Kai into the Z Sword after an argument with him during one of their coordination meeting held every 1,000 years. *'Attack Altercation and Redirection' – A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponents attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. Beerus used it to catch the strongest caveman's Fire Breath, turned it into a ball of fire and then shot it at the alien by pointing at him with his fingertip. *'Paralyzing Gaze' – Beerus narrows his eyes and stares at his foe, and due to his raw power the foe is rendered almost completely immobile. Only works on foes who are much weaker than he is. *'Rebirth Kamehameha S' – A special ability used by Beerus in Dragon Ball Heroes. It adds power to Goku's Kamehameha Rebirth. *As a god, Beerus is immune to the effects of Demigra's Dark Magic, though it is shown that he is also able to mimic the techniques visual effects (glowing red eyes and aura) in order to give the appearance he is under its control, allowing him to deceive the technique's user. Forms Angered A state taken on by Beerus when he is angry, causing his power to increase. In this state Beerus' body is covered in a shining purple aura when he activates the form. He uses this state in Battle of Gods to fight the Z Fighters, and later Super Saiyan God Goku. The state was named in Dragon Ball Heroes, where it is playable since GDM3. Video game appearances Beerus is a boss and a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Dragon Ball: Ultimate Swipe, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Discross and Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden. He is also a playable character in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, being unlocked after collecting all seven Dragon Balls during "Competition for Dragon Balls" battles. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Demigra sends his Mirage to Age 778 in order to use his Dark Magic to take control of the God of Destruction and use him to create a time distortion capable of freeing him from the Crack of Time. The Supreme Kai of Time realizes Demigra's plan and knows that if Beerus falls under Demigra's control all hope is lost and tells the Future Warrior and Future Trunks they must not allow Demigra to gain control over him or all hope is lost. During Bulma's birthday party, Demigra's Mirage hits Beerus with his dark magic as Trunks' toy ball accidentally hits Beerus as he is about to eat some pudding (that Vegeta had saved from being eaten by Majin Buu) causing him to spill it on the ground enraging him. Though Beerus is hit by Demigra's Dark Magic, initially he only shows brief moments of being under its influence and even seems to resist it completely taking control of him at times. However he finally seems to fall completely under its effects after Goku forfeits their battle high above the Earth. Dark Beerus then creates a Sphere of Destruction and it appears as if Demigra has won and that Dark Beerus will destroy the Earth. However it is then reveal that Beerus was only faking being controlled and attacks Demigra's Mirage with his Sphere of Destruction, surprising Future Trunks (who was watching the events unfold from within the Time Vault), the Future Warrior, and Demigra himself. After Demigra's Mirage is defeated by Beerus and the Future Warrior, Beerus and Whis accompany the Future Warrior back to the Time Nest much to the surprise of Future Trunks and to the horror of the Supreme Kai of Time, where they agreed that if Future Trunks and the Future Warrior passed their "test", Beerus would allow the two Time Patrollers the honor of destroying Demigra. After that, Beerus and Whis went back to Beerus' temple, where Beerus wanted to sleep. After Demigra's defeat, Beerus and Whis are seen floating above Toki Toki City watching Trunks and the city's inhabitants celebrate. Beerus mentions that it was worth staying awake just to see the Future Warrior defeat Demigra. After the Future Warrior completes Goku's training, they encounter Beerus who had apparently journeyed to Toki Toki City in his sleep. Remembering the Warrior, Beerus offers to train them personally, but at first has trouble taking his role as the Warrior's Master seriously, but the Warrior proves himself to be a student worthy of training under the God of Destruction. Beerus ends the Warrior's training by teaching the Warrior his Ultimate Skill, the Sphere of Destruction. Voice actors *Japanese: Kōichi Yamadera *FUNimation dub: Jason Douglas *Latin America Spanish: Jose Luis Orozco *Spanish dub: Manuel Solo ''' *Brazilian Portuguese: '''Marcelo Pissardini *Catalan: Alfonso Vallès *Thai: Manoon Raeungchuemeun *Italian: Riccardo Rossi *French: Bruno Magne Battles ''Dragon Ball Super'' *Beerus vs. Leader (battle mode) (anime only) *Beerus vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) *Beerus vs. Majin Buu *Beerus vs. Gotenks *Beerus vs. Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, Android 18, and Gohan *Beerus vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Base) *Beerus vs. Bulma (slap fight) *Beerus vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) Movies *Beerus vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 3) *Beerus vs. Android 18, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo *Beerus vs. Majin Buu and Gohan *Beerus vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Beerus vs. Gotenks (Super Saiyan) *Beerus vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Beerus vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Base/Super Saiyan) Trivia *The scriptwriter Yūsuke Watanabe originally envisioned Beerus as a villainous character who infects people with evil and was the one who gave the Saiyan race their characteristic ruthlessness.''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' Official Movie Guide, 2013 Also, Beerus originally looked like a lizard, but Toriyama changed his design entirely.http://okstars.okwave.jp/vol249.htmlTadayoshi Yamamuro interview, okstars.okwave.jp *In accordance to the original concept for this character, his name in Japanese, Birusu (ビルス), is a pun on "virus" (ビールス; German pronunciation).Yūsuke Watanabe interview, GetNavi, March 2013 *Beerus was going to fight the Z Fighters with a spoon or fork, but the Battle of Gods animation director Tadayoshi Yamamuro thought it would be hard for him to fight like that, so he suggested switching it to chopsticks. *Beerus claimed he wiped the dinosaurs out on Earth, but in the Dragon Ball universe, dinosaurs still thrive on the Earth. *He is the only movie antagonist to have actually defeated Goku (via Goku forfeiting) and not be killed in the film (Janemba managed to defeat Goku in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn yet was later killed by Gogeta), though decided one to destroy a single rock instead of destroying the entire planet along with life on Earth, allowing him to save face by keeping his promise in "destroying Earth" (albeit a small piece of it) while at the same time sparing the Earth due to his fondness for the planet, its food, and its inhabitants (specifically the Z Fighters, their allies, and families). Given his status as the God of Destruction, if Goku had been strong enough to kill him, the act of killing Beerus would have upset the balance of the Universe. *Beerus is unique among film antagonists as he is not necessarily evil (since he is the God of Destruction it is well within his right to destroy the Earth and all of its inhabitants should he wish to, even if it was for such a trivial thing like pudding) nor is he especially malevolent like most film antagonists. such as revenge seekers like Android 13, Broly, Cooler, and Frieza, rampaging monsters like Janemba, Bio-Broly, and Hirudegarn, or villains seeking to conquer and/or plunder like Turles, Lord Slug, and Bojack. And while he enjoys the act of destroying things, he isn't overtly sadistic like a lot of villains in the Dragon Ball franchise. In fact he is shown to be quite benevolent, allowing Goku time to use the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron to learn more about the Super Saiyan God. Even though he defeated Goku fair and square, he ultimately choose to spare the Earth and even apologies to Bulma for both spoiling her birthday party and for slapping her. Gallery See also *Beerus (Collectibles) References ca:Bills es:Bills ru:Бирус pt-br:Bills lt:Bilsas Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super